North Point Mall
The North Point Mall (known as The Vice Point Mall in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories) is a shopping mall featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description The mall is located in Vice Point, Vice City, and is a two-storey mall with a H-shaped floor plan, featuring a large atrium area bisected by a central pedestrian bridge, escalators, and a large number of businesses primarily based on the edges of the floor space. The exterior of the mall connects to a multistorey car park and six street-level entrances. The mall appears to be based on the Aventura Mall in Aventura, Florida, featuring similar designs and aspects, including the now-demolished food courts. Stores in the mall range from clothing, record stores and food courts, as well as an Ammu-Nation. In GTA: Vice City, the player can use the food courts to replenish their health as well as a Sprunk booth with a health pickup inside. In addition, the GTA: Vice City rendition of the mall features an Infernus on display intended as a prize from the mall's annual charity raffles, alongside a rampage. This can be stolen but cannot be driven out of the mall. In GTA: Vice City Stories, it features several red balloons, another rampage, and a BMX spawn point, which will start the Mashin' Up The Mall side-mission if the player rides it. In 1984, the events of GTA: Vice City Stories, several advertisements for Athena 200's, Ammu-Nation, The Barfs and MeTV can be seen around the mall, alongside a display of a Rustler replica and space-themed objects, which all appear to be removed in 1986, the events of GTA: Vice City. It should also be noted that there are more stores in 1984 than 1986. Gang control In GTA: Vice City, the "turf" inside the mall is owned by the Sharks, although the actual stores pay protection to the Vercetti Gang. A common occurrence in the mall during the night are groups of Street Criminals and Sharks, who will occasionally engage in fights with the Patrol Invest Group security and VCPD officers. Groups of Shoppers, who are classed as a gang, are seen around the mall during the daytime, although the gang is unarmed and will not engage in fights with the VCPD or PIGs, but will attack the player if provoked. Mission Appearances GTA Vice City *Cop Land GTA Vice City Stories *Brawn of the Dead *Mashin' Up The Mall (side mission) Businesses GTA Vice City * Robberies: Stores which must be robbed for 100% Completion in GTA Vice City. *GASH* (anchor) *Family Jewels* *Tooled Up* *Vinyl Countdown* *Ammu-Nation *Tarbrush Café (destroyed in Cop Land) *Beef Bandit *Burger Shot *Shaft Hot Dogs *The Cheesy Crust Pizza Co. *Gold Jewelry *Brokenback Books GTA Vice City Stories *Flyingdale's (anchor) *Ammu-Nation *Barzini's Ristorante Italiano *Brokenback Books *Decker's Dogs *Fashion Mode *Fast-Forward In Vehicle Audio *Flappin' Lippin Chickin *Helmut Schein *King Knuts *Knocking Boots *Man-at-Ease *Needle Trax *Old Amsterdam Coffee Shop (located inside Flyingdale's) *Secretions *T&A Men *T&A Women *Todd's Cafe *Top Bun Hair Salon *Vinyl Countdown Store Changes Between GTA: VCS and GTA:VC Gallery General Mallname.jpg|The North Point Mall Logo. North_Point_Mall_Map.jpg|Map of the North Point Mall. 1986 NorthPointMall-GTAVC-foodcourt.jpg|The mall's food court. The_Cheesy_Crust_Pizza_Co._(VC).jpg|The Cheesy Crust Pizza Co. TheBurgerShot-GTAVC-NorthPointMall.jpg|The Burger Shot Beef Bandit.jpg|Beef Bandit ShaftHotDogs-GTAVC.jpg|Shaft Hot Dogs GASH-GTAVC-exterior.jpg|GASH outlet. TooledUp-GTAVC-exterior.jpg|Tooled Up. VinylCountdown-GTAVC-exterior.jpg|Vinyl Countdown TarbrushCafe-GTAVC-exterior.jpg|Tarbrush Café TarbrushCafe-GTAVC-wreckage.jpg|Tarbrush Café following its destruction. FamilyJewels-GTAVC-exterior.jpg|Family Jewels Ammu-Nation-GTAVC-Vice-Point.png|The Ammu-Nation store. SprunkBooth-GTAVC.jpg|The cup-shaped Sprunk booth. Infernus Giveaway (GTAVC).jpg|An Infernus on display in the mall. 1984 Ammu-Nation-GTAVCS-NorthPointMall-exterior.jpg|Ammu-Nation outlet, GTA Vice City Stories. Flyingdales-GTAVC.png|Flyingdale's OldAmsterdamCoffeeShop-GTAVC.jpg|Old Amsterdam Coffee Shop (located inside Flyingdale's) FlapLickinChicken.png|Flap Lickin' Chicken KnockingBoots-GTAVCS.jpg|Knocking Boots T&AMen-Store-GTAVC.jpg|T&A Men HelmutSchein-GTAVCS-exterior.jpg|Helmut Schein FashionMode-GTAVCS-NorthPointMall-Exterior.png|Fashion Mode Barzini's-GTAVCS-NorthPointMall-Exterior.png|Barzini's Vehicles ;Vice City *Infernus ;Vice City Stories *BMX Trivia *The layout of the mall's multistory car park resembles the Newport Multistory Car Park in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. *In the PS2 version of GTA: Vice City, the glass roof is transparent and it is possible to see through it, but not in the PC version. However, going in with airbreak, reveals the extremely low quality "interior". *In Vice City Stories, the background music that are playing inside the mall are production music composed by De Wolfe Music Library, a British-based music production company. The same songs are also heard in other accessible stores in the game, with the exception of Ammu-Nation. ar:نورث بوينت مول de:North Point Mall es:North Point Mall ru:Норт-Пойнт Молл it:North Point Mall pl:Centrum handlowe North Point hu:North Point Mall Category:Shopping Malls Category:Locations Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories